


It's Worth Everything To Me, Super Seal, Everything:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Consensual, Death, Drama, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Orange Juice/Juice, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was recovering from his last & final experience with Wo Fat, Danny volunteered himself, Making sure that the former seal was taking it easy, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	It's Worth Everything To Me, Super Seal, Everything:

*Summary: Steve was recovering from his last & final experience with Wo Fat, Danny volunteered himself, Making sure that the former seal was taking it easy, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett finally felt like he got his life back on track, & knowing what's real, & not, He couldn't believe that he thought his dad was still there with him, Even though, He died, as a result of murder, He finally grieved for his father, & knew that someday in heaven, He would see him again, & they would have a better relationship than before.

 

He was enjoying being out on his lanai, after being cooped up inside for a couple of days to a week, The Former Seal knew that his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams meant well, But, Sometimes, He could go overboard with the protectiveness, that he shows. Steve also knew that he wouldn't another perfect guy, like his blond adonis, so he lets him care for him, & make sure that he is on the path to recovery. He took a sip of juice, that Danny brought for him, & smelled the wonderful food cooking in the kitchen, from where he is sitting.

 

Steve saw the familiar blond coming out of the kitchen, & outside to him, "How's it going, Baby ?", Danny asked, He wanted to make sure that his man was resting, & not doing anything that he wasn't suppose to. "I am good, Danno, Seriously, I am, I just love being out here, & taking in the scenery, & breathed in fresh air after being cooped up inside, & stuck in the hospital after that", Danny nodded in complete understanding. He said, "I know, It won't be too much longer, Only two more days, Then, You can be at work, Tell you the truth, We missed you at HQ", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as he kissed him.

 

"I miss you guys too, I can't wait to come back to the palace", The Five-O Commander said, as he returns the kiss, Danny said, "I will be back," & he went to get everything that he was cooking up in the kitchen, & served it, They sat together, & enjoyed the other's company, & made some pleasant talk, as they ate the wonderful meal. Steve was wondering about something, & Danny saw it in his lover's eyes, He asked, "What is it, Babe ?", he asked, as he took a bite of his toast. He never wants Steve to hide anything from him, They have a honest relationship, & he wants to keep like that.

 

"Why do you this, Danno, why ?, What's it worth to you ?", The Former Seal asked, he was curious about why Danny took on the "Mother Hen" role, & volunteered himself to take care of him, Danny looked at him in amazement, & disbelief, "Why would I do this ?, I would do this, Cause it's worth everything to me, Super Seal, **_Everything_** ", They both didn't speak for a second, til Danny continued on. "You mean the world to me, Gracie, & Charlie", Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, & Grace Williams are Danny's two children, whom Steve adored to bits. "You are the most important thing in our lives, We are not letting you go without a fight, Despite being banged up, shot, or bruised, We love you so much, Steven, Don't you **_ever_** forget that", Steve smiled, as the handsome brunette said with a smile, "I love you too". They finished up their breakfast,  & started to make plans to have a calm & peaceful day.

 

The End.


End file.
